Crimping tools have become popular and have been constructed in a wide variety of alternate configurations in order to enable various components, usually ring members to be clampingly mounted about plastic pipes or other fittings for sealing these components to each other. Although substantial forces are required in order to crimp or clamp the ring member in the precisely desired position about the desired fittings, most prior art crimping tools are constructed in a manner which requires the application of substantial forces to the handle members in order to enable the jaw members to impart the crimping force to the ring members.
In addition, all prior art crimping tools are constructed with the jaw members and handle members being co-axially aligned with each other, for lying in a single plane. As a result, difficulties are often encountered whenever ring members need to be mounted to pipes and fittings in confined areas, such as are often found between floor joists, under vanities, and along baseboards. However, in spite of the long felt need that has existed for crimping tools constructed in a manner to provide the required clamping forces in a more easily used tool construction as well as a desire for a crimping tool which is capable of being more easily used in a wide variety of confined areas that are often encountered, no prior art construction has been developed which satisfies these needs.
Therefore, it is a principal object of the present invention to provide a crimping tool having a crimping head which is mounted to the handle members with an angular relationship relative thereto.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a crimping tool having the characteristic features described above wherein the crimping tool is constructed in a manner which amplifies the forces applied to the handle members for producing enhanced crimping forces without requiring the application of excessive force to the handle members.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a crimping tool having the characteristic features described above which is capable of being produced using conventional manufacturing techniques.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a crimping tool having the characteristic features described above which is capable of being produced effectively and efficiently, thereby achieving a cost competitive product.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a crimping tool having the characteristic features described above which is capable of being employed with substantially improved convenience over prior art constructions.
Other and more specific objects will in part be obvious and will in part appear hereinafter.